Jack
Name: Jack (Not Endling's Jack) Age: 15 Gender: '''Male '''Type: Human Appearance: '''Is around 5'4 feet tall, He has bright red skin, wears a red hat with a feather on top, wears a yellow shirt, and a pair of blue trousers, one of the buckles are unbuckled, he has curly yellow hair and his teeth are clean and straight. He has some freckles. His feet are a size 6, he doesn't wear shoes. His fingers are long, and his finger nails look like they haven't been cut for 2 weeks. His ears are normal for his age. '''Personality: '''He's very talkative and always has a smile on for some reason. He doesn't blink much, and he likes to stare at people, as if he's probing their mind. Likes inflicting pain on others, but is intolerant of receiving any. Doesn't like authority figures, this could be due to the chores he use to do that always led to him getting injured in some way back in his home. '''Likes: '''Games, Company, Large spaces '''Dislikes: '''Wells, Hills, Responsibility, Work '''Personal Ailments: '''A Sociopath, he doesn't care for the feelings or physical welfare of others. Extremely intolerant of pain, and will try to get revenge. Enjoys the pain of others too much. '''Special Abilities: *Almost Unbreakable Bones; Although not invulnerable, having almost unbreakable bones stops Jack from receiving the full effects of blunt objects hitting him, but bullets and sharp objects can easily hurt him like a normal person. *Heavy Weight; His bones are very dense, making them very heavy. Jack knows this and takes full advantage of it, often swinging his arms around trying to knock them into people, or jumping off of tall objects so he can land on his enemies. Much more effective when he's holding something heavy. This can also be used to rip something out of the wall, if used correctly. * History/Fairytale: ''' Jack and Jill went up the hill To fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, And Jill came tumbling after. Up Jack got and down he trot As fast as he could caper; And went to bed and covered his head In vinegar and brown paper. When Jill came in how she did grin To see Jack's paper plaster; Mother vexed, did whip her next, For causing Jack's disaster. Now Jack did laugh and Jill did cry But her tears did soon abate; Then Jill did say that they should play At see-saw across the gate. But while they were heading towards the see-saw, Jack realized how much he liked inflicting pain on others. So while they were playing on the see-saw, Jack purposely push Jill of several times. After the 7th time, Jill ran back to their house and told their mother all about it. Angry, she gave Jack a spanking. Jack cried hard and was sent to his room without supper. This continued on for a few years, with him hurting Jill or any other person he sees, and him getting punished by his mother. Finally, Jack decided that hurting people wasn't enough, so he went and got a wooden pail, and preceded to beat Jill with it. His mother saw what he was doing, and stopped him just in time. He was sent to Mr. Dumpty's asylum, EverAfter, and was diagnosed with a mental problem due to him breaking his "crown" or skull when he was young, but their were other reasons, like the fact every chore he did ended up in him getting one or more of his bones broken. Due to him getting a bone or two broken on a daily basis, his body adapted to this, making his bones harder than the usual person until it was almost unbreakable, but due to his bones becoming very dense, he couldn't really move that well, so they were able to lock him inside his cell. He spends his time contemplating on a way to escape while causing as much death as possible. '''RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Mellow Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters